Not Until You Make Up
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Kaname and Hanabusa have a bad argument & haven't spoken in a while. Yuki is worried so she enlists the help of her boyfriend, Zero, to make the fighting two to make up. It's been awhile since I last wrote Zeki or Kaname x Hanabusa, so sorry if it sucks, nya.


"I'm just saying, maybe you should be a little bit more protective over me like you are for Yuki, I mean I'm your boyfriend, she's your sister, isn't that a little weird." An aqua eyed boy said to his lover.

"Take that back this instant Aido." The brunette sharply retorted.

"Oh, so now we're on a last name basis, Kuran?" Hanabusa was beyond infuriated at this point, getting up from the couch and crossing his arms.

"Quit being a child Hanabusa." Kaname was getting so frustrated with how the blond was acting, visibly grinding hid teeth.

"I'm not 'being a child' you're being a jerk!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"No you aren't!"

"Yes I am!"

"See you admitted it!"

"Further proof you're a child."

Hanabusa 'hmph'ed and slammed the front door on his way out of Kaname's house. The crimson-brown eyed boy sighed and let the other leave, thinking he'd come around eventually.

How wrong he was, Hanabusa avoided him and ignored him, as did Kaname to the other. It was beginning to become annoying for Yuki who had noticed how cranky Kaname was ever since he had a fight with his boyfriend. The girl devised a plan to help the other two make up, but she would need some help.

"Hey Zero~" Yuki sang her boyfriend's name as she wrapped her arm around him, he looked at her, sleep visible in his glassesless eyes.

"What?" The silverette yawned out, pulling his girlfriend closer as they snuggled together under the covers on his bed.

"Could you do me a favor?"

He gave her a suspicious look but answered, "sure?"

She giggled giddily, "okay, so you know that my brother and Hanabusa had a pretty bad fight, right?" Zero nodded warily, "could you help me get them to make up?"

Zero sighed, he really thought they should let the pair sort it out their differences by themselves but, "fine, but I don't want to deal with Kuran, he hates my guts and I hate his." After seeing the mopey look on Yuki's face he amended, "what it's true, we don't like each other. Besides I doubt he'd listen to me anyway."

"Fine, you take Hanabusa, and I'll get nii-sama!" Her purple eyed sweetheart chuckled and hugged her closer and she whispered her plan into his ear.

"Rind me never to fight with you and piss you off." Zero laughed and Yuki joined in giggling lightly, smacking his arm playfully.

The next day, when Yuki walked into her house, she could practically see Kaname worry and frustration.

"Where were you!?" Kaname shook Yuki by the shoulder before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Yuki rolled her eyes, her brother had been protective over her ever since their parents dies, it wasn't as if she was complaining but, she _was_ a college student for Kami sake.

"Over at Zero's house." Yuki replied, then cringed at the look on her brother's face, "what? You know how serious we are and besides Ichiru was there too." He continued to give her the look, she puffed out her cheeks and put her hands on her hips, "we're practically engaged!"

"The keyword there is 'practically' Kiryu is obviously not _that_ seriousif he isn't even willing to get down in one knee and pop the question already. I mean you've been going out for like what four years now and you two supposedly 'love each other'."

Yuki let tears fall from her eyes, "you take that back right now Kaname!" When he refused she ran up to her room and slammed the door. _And now the wait game begins_. She thought with a gleam in her eye.

And what a wait game it was, after a week of Yuki avoiding him, Kaname finally went up other door to apologize. Little did he know Yuki and Zero had kidnapped Hanabusa and left him tied up in her room. Kaname entered aforementioned sister's room and the door closed swiftly behind him, locking as well... Well the door itself didn't lock, but it was barricaded.

The brunette blinked at the door, shocked. Then he turned around and saw a tied up Hanabusa. After calming his lower region down he shouted to his sister, "Yuki let me out right now, or you will never see Kiryu again!"

"Not until you make up!" Yuki shouted back before adding, "oh, and nii-sama, Zero took what you said into consideration, from tonight onward, I will be Mrs. Kiryu." And then she scampered off to go to her wedding, and forgetting about her brother completely.

Kaname sighed, I'm sorry I said you were acting like a child. It's just when it comes to how protective I am over my sister... It's a subject that's a little sensitive. I know that does not being to excuse my behavior though, please forgive me."

"Oo ooki Hanameee-suhmuh! I opologuif hjoo." The blond said, his words muffled by the Duck Tape over his mouth. Kaname peeled off the tape and untied him. The first thing Hanabusa did was tackle the older in a hug and repeat himself, "it's okay Kaname-sama! I apologize too." Kaname smiled hearing that.

"You hear that Yuki? We made up, let us out." Hanabusa demanded. There was silence.

"I think she left." Kaname chuckled, pulling out his phone, "I'll call Takuma and when we're out, we have an eloping to join." Hanabusa fainted at the thought of them getting married and wondered if the brunette was serious, which he was.

A few hours from then Kaname and Hanabusa were married, as were Zero and Yuki, the latter couple narrowly avoiding a lecture from the latter's brother.


End file.
